


To keep Ukobach Happy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Community: faerie_wish13, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Rin does something nice for Ukobach. Written for the prompt Gift at faerie_wish13  on LJ.





	

Rin quietly crept down to the kitchen. He knew that he and Yukio were less than ideal roommates lately. Between the late night study sessions and the early morning classes, they weren't pleasant to be around. Ukobach didn't have anyone else to spend his time with. Rin felt bad for him. He knew what it as like to feel trapped.

While shopping earlier he had found a child-sized chef's jacket and knew it would be the perfect gift to show their appreciation for everything he does for them. Rin also knew that when Ukobach was happy they were well fed.


End file.
